Just Like the Folks: The Orange Fox and the Crimson Healer
by Raptorcloak
Summary: Naruto and Karin are dispatched to retrieve a scroll containing a surprise location from rogue Grass Shinobi led by her former captor Zosui and a battle of vengeance breaks out. NarutoxKarin. AU. Uzumakicest. Please R&R if enjoyed.


I'm back with some Uzumakicest action from Naruto and fellow Uzumaki Karin in this 15th entry to the **_Just Like the Folks_** series. In this story, Naruto and Karin will deal with her old tormenter Zōsui from her past and visit a new but familiar place.

With most of the story already summed up in that above description, let's get to enjoying some Uzumakicest actions and lemons. If enjoyed, a review would much be appreciated.

 **Summary:** Naruto and Karin are dispatched to obtain a scroll from some rogue Kusagakure shinobi who turn out to be led by her former captor Zōsui.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own **_Naruto.  
_ Notes: **This takes place a few months after the war ends and Karin doesn't have that weird buzz haircut she did in **_Naruto Gaiden._** As with my other Naruto fanfics, the Rinnegan is the dōjutsu of the Uzumaki clan.

* * *

 **A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

"You're kidding!" Naruto laughed as he sat next to Karin as the two ate Katsudon.

"No, Naruto-kun, that actually happened." Karin laughed.

"Small world, isn't it?" Naruto said before paying for their lunch and they walked around the village. Since the war came to an end, Karin had taken up residence in Konoha upon learning that she and Naruto shared a distance relation from their Uzumaki heritage with this knowledge learned from Kushina.

With this in mind, Karin flirted with him in a more direct manner than she had previous done with Sasuke and Naruto was glad he finally knew another Uzumaki aside from Tsunade. Naruto and Karin ventured to the former Team 7 training grounds and he demonstrated his Rinnegan powers for her in hopes she could awaken her Uzumaki-innate dōjutsu.

"Well, give it a try." Naruto said as he demonstrated Banshō Ten'in for her and she gathered chakra to her eyes before focusing it to no success.

"Damn, it's still not working." Karin said.

"Don't worry, Karin-chan, you'll get it someday." Naruto said.

"Definitely! If you can get yours without knowing about it, mine is in the bag." Karin smiled with determination as she tried again and Naruto stood by watching. At first, her only interest in awakening the Rinnegan was so she could kill Sasuke, having feigned her acceptation of his apology for stabbing her in order for him to lower his guard if possible, but taking inspiration from Naruto's encounter with Nagato, she pushed aside her thirst for vengeance and focused on trying to awaken it so she could help him in the future.

"I'll get it next time for sure." Karin said upon failing again.

"That's more like it!" Naruto smiled.

"So, how'd you get your Rinnegan again?" Karin asked.

"I awakened a short time after I fought Sasuke where I awakened it while trying to focus my chakra throughout my body and wound up waking it up for the first time by accident." Naruto said before Karin looked around and leaned in closer.

"After that, you learned to use that Outer Path technique to find out from that Six Paths guy that all Uzumaki are both with it and you're the first one to awaken his inborn one?" Karin lowly asked; both she and Naruto having agreed to keep this revelation secret for the sake of any fellow surviving Uzumaki for the time being.

"That's right and he said awakening it might be different for each person." Naruto said.

"Yeah, that's definitely my story right now." Karin agreed before they walked over to a tree near the water and sat against it in the shade. She rested her back against him with his arms wrapped around her waist as her head relaxed on his heart and she took off her glasses before looking at him.

"You sure know how to make a girl feel welcomed, Na-Ru-To-kun." Karin slowly purred his name with her eyes shining with seduction and Naruto raised his hand to run his fingers through her crimson spikes before kissing the top of her head. She smiled and trailed her finger down his jawline until she reached his chin.

Karin tickled his chin and softly pressed her lips on his before caressing her chin with his fingers still trailing through her spikes. Naruto undid his arms and this gave her the chance to brush his locks from his face as she turned her body in his direction.

She leaned into the kiss with her arms around his neck and her fingers ran through his hair as the pair deepened it. Naruto's other hand rested on her backside and held his cousin close to him as they held onto each other.

He leaned back on the tree and fell forward before landing on the ground. Thanks to Karin, they started rolling about on the ground until she wound up on top of him and kept her arms looped around him.

Either Uzumaki wrestled tongues and groaned with their fingers brushing up and down all the while. This lasted until the later part of the afternoon before they rested against the tree and Karin rested her head against his heart.

 _"It's times like this you'd almost forget what a wallop she packs."_ Naruto thought at Karin's attractiveness and her eyes looked at his face.

"What's on your mind, Naruto-kun?" Karin asked.

"Just how hot you are." Naruto chuckled before she stroked his whisker marks and continued to smile at him. She rubbed her head against his chest and smiled at the blonde as she kissed him again.

She chuckled at him and continued to relax against him until they left to find something for diner. Karin clung to his arm and reflected on her time in Konoha.

With Taka being dissolved from Sasuke's current traveling, Suigetsu's return to Kiragukare to lead the reborn Seven Ninja Swordsman, and Jūgo on his own travels, Karin hadn't any idea on what was next in life for her aside from her original intent to assassinate the redeemed Uchiha and it was from him that she found out that she was related to Naruto.

Since Karin had been younger, her mother usually never spoke of the past and appeared sadden in the rare moments she did speak of it but once she learned of the Uzumaki Clan's dwindling numbers, it all made sense to her. At first, she and Naruto immediately took a shine to each from their distant but familial ties with both glad that they had family in their lives after their hardships.

Despite being cousins, they had slowly grown close to each and this was originally due to her interest in his powerful chakra attracting her but it had been his overall personality that won her over. Despite her short fuse, Naruto never suffered at the hands of it as nearly as he did with Sakura's and considered himself lucky; having seen her fits of anger against Suigetsu a couple of times.

 _The next day_

Kakashi called Naruto and Karin to his office and informed them of a mission where they were to receive a scroll from some rogue Grass ninjas at the request of Kusagakure. Hearing they were grass ninjas, Karin agreed to accompany him though she subconsciously gripped her arm where her bit marks had been and rubbed it.

Though Naruto had healed all her bite marks a short time ago, the mention of her former home made her remember the torment at the hands of Zōsui and the thought of him made her blood boil to no end. Kakashi then informed them they were last sighted at the sight of the Tenchi Bridge used to be and believed to be heading to Konoha.

"Roger that!" Naruto and Karin said in unison before leaving the office to pack their supplies and he noticed her stroking her arm.

"Karin-chan, are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Karin said with her usual confidence before they gathered their supplies and left the village upon meeting the gate. After an hour had passed, Naruto began to sense negative emotions nearby and Karin's blood ran cold at feeling a familiar chakra once they had passed what was once the Valley of End.

 _"It couldn't be!"_ Karin thought as she was suddenly filled with intense rage and sprang through the trees with Naruto wondering what could be upsetting her. As she flew towards the chakra, Naruto caught up with her and they gave each other looks that told the other their mutual awareness of their enemy.

They suddenly stop on a tree branch and he felt the chakra getting closer before he whipped out a kunai knife with Karin fanning her hands out in preparation for her chakra chain technique. Moments later, a troop of Kusagakure shinobi came running by and Karin's pupils shrank in anger upon seeing Zōsui leading them.

"Now!" Naruto said just as Karin sprang into the air and launched a chakra chain in front of Zōsui's path.

"Die, you son of a bitch!" Karin roared with all her mighty as the chain sliced through the ground in front of him and the rogue grass shinobi stopped dead in their path before Naruto surrounded them with multiple shadow clones. Both he and Karin jumped down in front of Zōsui and he looked at her before recognizing her.

"You…" Zōsui said.

"Remember me, you bastards!" Karin roared as she realized that a majority of Zōsui's army was made of most of the Kusagakure shinobi that had bitten her in the past.

"Well, well, to think an ungrateful wretch such as you is still alive after all this time." Zōsui said.

"I could say the same to you, you bastard!" Karin said as multiple chakra chains manifested and Naruto's Rinnegan activated upon realizing who Zōsui was.

"So, you're Zōsui. Then this'll make carving you to pieces all the more worth it." Naruto said.

"Leave him to me!" Karin said before Zōsui's eyes narrowed.

"How ironic; you lost your family in the Grass and now you're clinging to the only remnant of that clan. Hey, kill Naruto Uzumaki and capture her!" Zōsui ordered.

"You'll never capture us, you scum!" Karin barked back.

 ** _Overtake You by Red plays*_**

"Strange; having already lost your mother, I wouldn't think losing another family member would matter." Zōsui said and it was then that the Rinnegan took form in Karin's eyes before she lashed her chakra chains forward as Naruto's shadow clones attacked. Zōsui sprang at Karin before she launched herself into the air and wrapped the closest chakra chain around his waist.

She proceeded to hurl him through some nearby trees and she focused the rest of the chains around the necks of the Grass shinobi that Naruto and his clones hadn't killed. He and his clones looked through the rogue Grass ninja before having no luck in finding the scroll on them.

Taking cues from what Naruto had demonstrated to her in the past with his dōjutsu, she used Preta Path on the doctor that Zōsui had dragged her to right after her mother had died and slowly drained his chakra until he became unable to move. Smiling with vengeance, Karin did the same to the other Grass shinobi entangled in her chains and freed them the minute their chakra levels were critically low.

"You ungrateful outsider!" You will repay your debt to us!" Zōsui furiously shouted before performing some hand signs and Naruto's shadow clones easily restrained him before finding the scroll within his vest. They held onto him long enough for Karin to approach and she stopped before resting her foot atop one shinobi's head.

She nodded and as if on cue, Naruto and his clones all moved back to a safe distance while Karin managed to form an Asura Path hand from her shoulder with the fingers merging into miniature mounted cannons. Though she meant to form two of them, she knew that mimicking what Naruto wouldn't cover all of the techniques at once and she decided this would have to do for now.

Karin filled the cannons with her chakra and fired them at Zōsui's arm in a concentrated blast. He screamed in agony as the technique destroyed his arm and she flew at him with the Deva Path.

She and Naruto bound him with chakra chains before flying into the air as he writhed in searing pain. Blood trickled down his side before the two undid the chains and he fell towards a current leading to some nearby Niagara Falls.

Using her Asura Path hand, she formed a buzz saw and sliced through the back of his legs before he hit the surface. With his arm remaining, he helplessly was swept through the rough current and blood flowed from his new wounds with the water behind him trailing red.

As he was about to go over the ledge, Karin used Banshō Ten'in to fish him out the water and slammed him onto a rock rooted to the center of the fall. Naruto then appeared with a chakra rod behind stabbing Zōsui through the hand and pinned him to the rock.

As the Grass shinobi screamed in pain, Karin punched him in the jaw and bashed his head against her kneecap before placing her hand on the back of his neck. She absorbed most of his chakra and left him too weak to move as he kept bleeding out with Naruto and Karin standing on the water surface.

"Tell me, Zōsui, how does it feel to have your chakra sucked out and be on the verge of dying?" Karin rhetorically asked before Zōsui weakly gasped and she slugged him again upon noticing her wasn't looking at her.

"Look at me or I'll slice your worthless throat apart!" Karin commanded before he managed to look at her.

"I'm telling you, I was only following orders…" Zōsui cowardly tried to say before Karin planted her foot on his head and he felt what was left of his lower body going off the rock.

"I don't care." Karin coldly answered as she held her hand out to him and he looked at her in shock before realizing she wasn't attacking him. Instead, it appeared she was offering her hand to him in order to bite it and Naruto didn't seem to be preparing an attack.

Once some time had passed, Zōsui slowly opened his mouth and brought it towards her arm. Just before he could bite down, her palm opened in front of his face and he looked up at the cold stare in her eyes as his grew wide in horror and fear.

"Burn in hell, Zōsui." Karin said to her captor as she used Shinra Tensei to propel him into the air and he flew skyward until he fell down into the blinding falls. Both Naruto and Karin stared down into the water below as he vanished from sight and both wondered whether or not he'd die from drowning or his overall injuries received from battle.

In any case, a satisfied look appeared on her face at her former tormentor's death and she looked to Naruto before his mind got a report from having extracted the souls of the Grass shinobi. He opened the scroll and he relayed his learning to Karin with both their dōjutsu deactivating at that moment.

"So, they were heading to the remains of Uzushiogakure, huh?" Karin said as they looked at the map.

"Yeah, those misguided idiots thought they'd find more Uzumaki to capture and use them for healing." Naruto said and a sickened look appeared on Karin's face from hearing such a thing.

"Idiots! All the time Uzushiogakure has been abandoned, what are the odds anyone would be living there?" Karin said before they headed back to the Grass ninjas bodies and Naruto used Asura Path cannons to dispose of them ANBU-style. They then returned to Konoha and presented the scroll to Kakashi.

"Nicely done, you two." Kakashi said.

"Don't mention it; it was my pleasure to rid the world of those scum." Karin said.

"Yeah, sensei, Karin really kicked ass on this mission." Naruto smiled and Karin managed to beam as Kakashi dismissed them. As they left the Hokage building, he noticed his relative had been quiet for most of the journey on the way back and he then knew it had to do with avenging her mother.

"Something on your mind, Naruto-kun?" Karin asked.

"You Mom would be very proud of you today." Naruto said and Karin rested her hand on his cheek before tenderly caressing it. She nodded as they walked down the street and she wondered what her new Rinnegan powers would hold for her.

"Thank you." Karin answered.

 _Weeks later_

Naruto packed his travel bag and headed to Karin's apartment to pick her up in for a trip they were taking. Though it was vacation, they had volunteered to check the ruins of Uzushiogakure to see if anything worth value had been left behind first and they would use the map to pinpoint its location.

"Hey, Karin-chan, are you ready to go?" Naruto asked as he knocked on the door and Karin opened it with her own travel bag

"Damn straight I am." Karin said as the pair proceeded to the gate and took a look at the map one more time. With the Land of Eddies being overseas, Naruto used his Eternal Rinnegan to open a portal that led to the location in question before the pair stepped through it and stood in the ruins of their ancestral home.

"Feels strange being here, doesn't it?" Naruto asked Karin.

"You can say that again." She agreed as they began strolling through the ruins and couldn't help but feel down from seeing the land like this while thinking about it once looked. They looked through the land and found nothing but old Uzumaki crests before settling for the night.

"Hey, Karin-chan?" Naruto asked as they sat in front of a campfire they cooked dinner on.

"Yeah?"

"How do you like the stew so far?" Naruto asked.

"It tastes just fine to me." Karin said.

"Good, I've never cooked for anyone while camping before." Naruto said and Karin laughed.

"You've cooked for me a dozen times before and this is just as good to me." Karin said.

"You think so?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't know any better I'd think you'd have your Mom's cookbook with you." Karin smiled.

"Well…" Naruto said and Karin laughed.

"What; you brought it with you?" Karin smiled and Naruto presented a cooking notebook with the meals that could be prepared by campfire.

"Sort of." Naruto said and Karin only laughed.

"Kushina was pretty smart, huh?" Karin said.

"Very!" Naruto grinned.

"That aside, can you believe some of these ruins are still intact after all these years?" Karin mused.

"Well, this land was called the Land of Longevity, after all so I guess it's not that strange." Naruto said.

"Now that you mention it, that makes sense." Karin agreed as the pair continued to chat over the stew and their talk went to where the full moon appeared.

"Time sure flies, doesn't it?" Naruto said as he took the pot off the fire and set it to the side.

"Yeah and we haven't got to dessert yet." Karin said.

"Dessert?" Naruto asked before Karin slowly took off her glasses and stepped out of her sandals with her eyes glowing amorously. She moved closer and Naruto's eyes shimmered as she approached him while setting her utility pouch next to the rest of her equipment.

"That's right." Karin purred as she sat next to him and looked him in the eyes while she unzipped his jacket. He removed the jacket and Karin moved into his lap before their gazes met with his arms wrapping around her waist.

She brushed her hand on the underside of his chin and he framed her face before their lips met. Naruto stroked her back with her arms looping around him and he fell forward with her going the opposite direction.

As he lay on top of the redhead, her fingers skimmed down to his shirt and held onto him. He kept their lips pressed together and his tongue was accepted into her mouth with their eyes slowly shutting with his fingers brushing on the spikes of her hair.

The pair groaned as their tongues met and slobbered against the other with their affectionate caressing of each other continuing. Naruto's thumb stroked Karin's cheek and she rubbed his backside with their breathing becoming heavier.

 _"Man, he always does this is a pro!"_ Karin mused to herself as his tongue warred against hers and she eagerly fought against him as they clung to the other. He once again wound up on top of her and they broke their kiss before he chuckled.

"Y'know, Karin-chan, I was planning for the first night of our vacation to be like this and…" Naruto started to say before Karin placed her finger against his lip.

"Then let's stop talking about those plans and get down to doing them." Karin purred as he kicked off his sandals and lifted his shirt off before tossing it aside. He was then treated to the sight of the redhead slowly unzipping her outfit and exposing her perky breasts to him.

"Mind doing that again?" Naruto asked before Karin kissed him and he embraced her. She once again lie on her back as he licked her cans and his fingers groped them at the same time.

Karin's eyes glistened as his tongue wagged and licked on them as she smiled. The blonde tasted her flesh while she placed her hand on the back of his head and lowly purred at him.

This was music to the blonde's ears with his palms roaming her pliable assets and he groaned as his fingers toyed with them. Hearing his groans, she correctly guessed an erection was taking form within his trousers and licked her lips in anticipation of seeing it.

Naruto's lips pressed against her tit and opened them before engulfing it. He suckled the aroused bud as his other hand groped and played with the opposing can with his finger persistently brushing against it.

Karin's face quickly became flushed from Naruto's combined feeling and squeezing with his manhood growing hard within his trousers. The redhead squealed as she felt his suckling transform into careful gnawing and his canines gnawed on her chest.

His gnawing caused a similar sensation she got from when people bit her in the past but this was pleasure-induced compared to those former reactions and her nails raked at the ground underneath them.

"Keep at it, Naruto-kun!" Karin mewled with his eyes looking at her for a moment and winked at her before continuing to gnaw at her breast. He eventually switched to the other and her free tit was gripped between his thumb and index finger.

Naruto pulled it towards himself and tweaked it as she moaned all the while. He listened to her sounds of pleasure and took his mouth off her bud as he squeezed them together.

With his hands cupping them, his thumbs swirled around the hardened nipples and licked both with his fingers squeezing at the flesh. Naruto's manhood formed a tent in his trousers and Karin framed his face before leaning close to him.

"Let's see what you've got in there." Karin breathlessly said as she unzipped Naruto's trousers and pulled them down along with his boxers. His length sprang out the moment it was free from his boxers and Karin gawked at his size with her smile spreading incredulously.

She immediately wrapped her fingers around it and her heart thumped at its thickness in her hand. The throbbing in her hand caused her to lick her lips and she began pumping it while eyeing the pre-cum on his foreskin.

Naruto watched the redhead vigorously stroke his hardness and she swung her derriere with her arousal becoming higher just from touching him. She gave the foreskin a taste and just the pre-cum alone drove her taste buds wild with flavor.

Karin licked her lips again and brushed her tongue against his cannon with her other hand going underneath his testicles. She caught them in her palm and fondled them while keeping at her licking pace.

He placed his hand on Karin's head as she licked his shaft and kept her fingers coiled around him while moving them from the front to the back. She opened her mouth and started to take it inside with the sage carefully guiding his hardness forward.

With his hand still atop her skull, she steadily bopped it against his cock and sucked it with Naruto carefully driving his hips forward. Karin's breasts lightly swung as he thrust his swollen tower into her mouth and he groaned from her tongue twirling against him.

As he felt her mouth sucking on it, warm saliva soaked his member and she closed her eyes in bliss while focusing on stroking and licking it. In later moments, she found his length swelling inside her mouth and the rate of his throbbing increased.

Listening to his groans and feeling his testicles getting tighter, Karin correctly knew what was about to happen and ceased sucking on his glory to blow on it. She then licked at his testicles while stroking him again and proceeded to blow on them once they were completely lathered.

With a final top to bottom stroke, Naruto's growth spurted semen onto Karin and she moved back in time for most of the substance to land on her face. She finally opened her eyes and marveled at how warm his semen felt as it trickled down into her cleavage.

Karin kissed the tip of Naruto's member and it coated her lips with more of his warm, gooey cum as she pulled away. Most of it formed a bridge between his foreskin and her lips until a distance was formed.

"Incredible!" Karin said before he sat down and she tackled him to the ground. The moment he looked up, she tossed her shorts and thong to the side to present her entrance shining with arousal.

"Just a bit closer, Karin-chan." Naruto said as she lowered herself to where her entrance was right in front of his face and he began brushing his fingers on her folds. His tongue met her aroused clit and renewed moans escaped her lips as it wagged against her.

Naruto guided his fingers on her pussy lips and licked his fellow Uzumaki's clit until she was properly lathered. With that taken care of, he centered his tongue at her entrance and spread them before he licked his way into her.

He palmed her breasts and his tongue eagerly swayed and wagged inside of her walls. The blushing redhead cried out as he licked her insides and she reached down to brush her fingers against her clit.

As he tasted her inner walls, she looked back at his member and licked her lips while reaching back. She wrapped her fingers around his cock and resumed stroking it.

Naruto moaned with his tongue between Karin's folds and she purred at his tongue's rhythm against her caverns as her arousal was tasted. As her hand pumped his erection and he licked into her wetness, the pair moaned in equal pleasure with his fingers groping at her flesh all the while.

Her fingers intensely rubbed and prodded her clit as she felt her orgasm building within thanks to his series of licks and again felt his member vibrated. She jerked him off and he squeezed her tits before twirling them around.

Karin's eyes shined from her buds getting pulled and tweaked at with Naruto's tongue surveying her insides. She smiled down at him and their eyes locked onto the other as their orgasms approached with both of them knowing it'd be a matter of time before one of them came.

This was proven the next moment when Karin's streams came flowing out from her tunnels and a muffled moan sounded from Naruto's mouth with his length spewing seeds once again. He licked the juices of orgasm from her entrance and she brought her cum-drenched hand to her mouth before licking it clean.

 _"So hot and tasty; just like him."_ Karin thought with glee at the taste and she moved to his crotch the minute he was done. Naruto looked as she stroked his member and hovered above his cock as he gripped her waist.

He lowered her down onto his hardness and took his time in pushing the head of his tower through her petals. Karin's flushed face grew deeper as her warmth sank down his cannon and he moaned from tight she was with her insides spreading from accepting him.

Once he was finally inside of her, the pair moaned from the mutual loss of their virginities and Karin placed her hands on his shoulders. True to their Uzumaki stamina, they immediately began to thrust against the other and he stood with Karin wrapping her legs around his waist.

Naruto's hands took hold of her ass and held onto her like so while pummeling his member into her tunnels with Karin bucking her hips against him. Her perky cans freely bounced about for the time being and his hands groped her peach as her walls grinded his cock stirring her insides with each move.

They planted their lips together and she placed her left hand on the back of his head with her fingers moving through his spiky locks. Naruto pounded into her fiery depths as she held onto him and Karin's tongue met his as they licked against the other.

Karin's insides were thrashed and slammed against by Naruto's mighty thrusts with her nails digging into his shoulder. He and Karin worked their hips in unison and he continued to feel up her derriere until raising his hand.

He cupped her jiggling breast and fondled the flesh about while his fingers sank into its softness. Naruto jerked his crotch forward with blue eyes meeting crimson ones and Karin's toes curled from the pleasurable sensation running through her body.

 _"This is too amazing to be true!"_ Naruto and Karin thought as their eyes closed and their minds focused on moving their hips. She felt his manhood striking against her womb and his great speed produced sweat on their forms.

Naruto ran his member into Karin's pussy and despite this being both their first times doing this, they left the other impressed. He held onto her chest and peach simultaneously with her fingers continuing to brush through his hair.

She moaned into his mouth as their tongues clashed and licked against the other with the moon illuminating their sweating forms. He temporarily stopped groping her ass before running his fingers through her hair in fascination with its color and her hand moved to his cheek.

Karin's thumb stroked his whisker marks and they broke their kiss apart to moan as loud as they could manage. Their eyes opened and she brushed her hand through his locks before cleaning some of the sweat from it.

Doing the same thing in return, Karin panted from feeling his growth once again swell and vibrate inside of her walls as she simultaneously grew tighter on him. The sage gritted his teeth together from his tightening balls and she leaned forward to lick his neck.

He shivered while returning to squeeze her lower cheek and she uncontrollably wailed with pleasure from riding him. Naruto's fingers alternated between squeezing her flesh and teasing her tit as the redhead's caverns constantly constricted around him.

Karin refused to let up on grinding her clansmen's erection as it was shot into her wetness and he rested his forehead against hers once the licking ceased. It was temporarily renewed with their tongues targeting the other's lips and he finally palmed her other orb.

She moaned as his thumbs pressed against her hard buds and the rest of his hands squeezed her quaking flesh before they reached the end of their rope. Karin's walls squeezed his manhood and his seeds burst from it while simultaneously filling her stomach.

Karin squealed from feeling the warm, gooey yet thick semen filling her womb with half of it pouring from her tunnels in a mixture with her own juices and Naruto held onto her chest until it died down. Panting but far from exhausted thanks to their stamina, their lips reunited for a time and Naruto crouched down with her pussy remaining on his cock.

"You're definitely an Uzumaki!" Naruto and Karin both laughed at their stamina levels as they wiped the sweat from their foreheads.

"You all spent?" Karin asked.

"As if! In fact…" Naruto smiled before placing her on her back and beginning his thrusts again with his hands firmly planted on her breasts. Karin's nails dug into the ground and she howled in pleasure from his thrusts rocking her walls.

Naruto jerked his erection forward and Karin countered him by once again bucking her hips against his. She smiled upon feeling his cock pounding against her walls and her face remained hot with lust from his hardness flying into her.

He felt her innards getting tighter with each movement and he focused on toying with her breasts as they bounced about. The redhead wasn't surprised by her lover's speed as she grinded him and he thrust his manhood through her entrance.

Karin framed his face and caressed his cheeks while taking in his growth. Naruto smiled down on the other Uzumaki's wetness getting tighter from his caressing of her breasts and he lowered his head to lick her neck as she had done a while ago.

Her nails remained buried deep in the earth as she worked her hips against Naruto's and her mind began to go blank in response to the pleasure. Blue and red eyes shined as they stared into each other's hues and he took his hand off her breasts.

Though surprised at this, he began to caress her cheek and run his fingers through her spiky hair as her eyes closed. The thought of his erection pounding endless against her inner walls was the only thing going through her head and she finally her arms and legs around him.

Her breasts pressed against him as she worked her wetness on his cock and sweat poured down their forms with his manhood accelerating through her entrance. Karin cried out again from feeling her stomach fill with his release and he removed his hardness from her the minute he was done.

Naruto formed a shadow clone and Karin got off him before straddling the clone. Her warmth took in his manhood and she held still as she felt Naruto's cock finally enter her ass after a few tries.

She cried out before he took his time with thrusting into her rear at a slower rhythm to give her more time to adjust and the clone jerked his erection into her pussy while she rolled her hips forward. Naruto and the clone held onto her breasts as they swung forward in their hands.

Naruto's cock repeatedly entered her cheeks and felt the other's movements within her walls. With two cocks pounding into either side of her, Karin's eyes began to water and she smiled at both of them pounding into her.

Once he knew Karin's ass was properly adjusted to him, his speed built up and her peach smacked against his crotch as he lunged it forward. Her nails once again dug into the dirt and the clone filled his palms with her breasts with the original holding onto her rear for balance.

"Incredible!" Karin cried out as the blonde pounded into either of her lower orifices and she wondered how long she could last against their thrusts. Naruto licked her earlobe as he pistoned his manhood forward and sent it flying into her ass with the impacts of either sage being heard from a long distance.

They both suddenly stood after Karin rested her arm on the back of Naruto's neck and the other on the clone. Despite being sandwiched between them, she managed to work her hips against them and all three off the Uzumaki members groaned as they knew anyone of them would cum any second.

Naruto and his clone thrashed their lengths into her as she held onto them and ecstatic tears ran down her face with her smile remaining unchanged. This smiled stayed on her face as semen sprayed from both her orifices and she felt their thick loads pour from either sides.

Next, she was on all fours as Naruto pounded into her womanhood once again and the clone thrust into her mouth as her chest swung forward. Muffled moans came from her mouth as the clone drove his hips forward and Naruto's crotch once again met her derriere repeatedly.

 _"Even with all these positions, I'm not surprised they're not tired in the least."_ Naruto and Karin thought about the other as she rutted her hips and felt her relative's member swelling inside of her wetness. She sucked on the clone's member and he placed his hand atop her head as the original had done earlier.

Naruto held onto her slender waist and her nails raked at the earth from the blondes thrusting into her as her crimson eyes sparkled. The clone smiled at Karin's tongue licking against his foreskin and sucking on it simultaneously with the original's hardness traveling into her tunnels.

Her breasts flew forward and sweat trickled down their bodies while flying off of them. Karin raised her hands off the ground and brushed the clone's balls before stroking his length.

"Good idea, Karin-chan!" The clone said with an approving smile and Naruto nodded in agreement at her idea with his hips flying forward. With the thrusting going on, Karin's mind was once again lost in ecstasy and her eyes were blank with lust to reflect that as she subconsciously pleased the sages.

Both of their testicles rose in their pouches and they knew they wouldn't last much longer against Karin. Naruto closed his eyes and felt his semen building up in his testicles with the clone going through the same thing as Karin's rolled into the back of her skull.

Her blank eyes best symbolized her current mindset as she felt both her mouth and womanhood overflow with cum and she drank what wasn't spewing down her chin. The minute Naruto removed his length from Karin's wetness, the clone disappeared and she relaxed against him.

"Naruto-kun, you are too good at this. Are you sure this was your first time?" Karin playfully asked.

"Trust me; it was." Naruto smiled and Karin traced his jawline before they returned to their tent. As she rested, he smiled at his fellow Uzumaki and kissed her lips as she fell into sleep.

 _The next morning_

"What's this jutsu you're going to show me?" Karin asked once she and Naruto had got dressed.

"An Outer Path technique I know." Naruto said before he and Karin activated their Rinnegan. They sat down and concentrated on the Outer Path technique before sending their psyches to the afterlife.

"All right, Naruto-kun, now what?" A blindfolded Karin asked Naruto while he led her through an area.

"Follow me and I'll take it off when we get there." Naruto smiled and the redhead held onto his hand as he guided her before stopping. He undid the blind fold and found her mother's spirit standing in front of with Minato and Kushina on either side of her.

"Karin…" The redheaded woman smiled with tears welling in her eyes and her daughter began doing the same as she looked back at Naruto. He smiled at her and nodded before her gaze returned to her mother.

"Mom…" Karin tearfully said before she and her mother embraced for the first time since her death with Minato and Kushina standing next to Naruto watching the reunited family.

"You did good, son." Minato said to Naruto.

"I couldn't be happier, Dad." Naruto agreed with his father.

"That makes three of us, 'dattebane." Kushina sweetly smiled while patting his shoulder.

* * *

I'm finally through writing this story and hopefully it does well since the reason I took so long in writing it was because I was letdown with the amount of reviews from my last **_JTLF_**. After all, it's common sense that if a series entry has a certain amount of reviews; it tells the author whether they're interested in it at the moment or if the series could use a break to renew interest.

We all know that Karin lost respect from most people when she forgave Sasuke for trying to kill her with Danzo and I thought an effective way for her to earn some of it back was to kill her childhood tormentor Zōsui with her Rinnegan powers along with the fact she originally wanted an opportunity to kill Sasuke. The Uzumakicest that occurred in the Land of Eddies was featured with the joke being that a whole new generation of Uzumaki may have been conceived in Naruto and Karin's ancestral home.

Zōsui's death was an homage to the '93 Harrison Ford/Tommy Lee Jones movie **_The Fugitive_** and **_The Simpsons_** episode that it was parodied with Milhouse on the run from the feds. As for the future of **_JTLF,_** Koyuki will be featured in the next story for the 3rd anniversary and all of Shion, Pakura, and Kurenai may be added to the series.

You can count on more Uzumakicest from me this year if I can think of anything else to do with Karin or Tsunade. As for me, it's time I return to my **_Naruto's/Queen's Blade_** series and please leave a review if you have the time.

See ya until then.

* * *

 _Omake_

 _"What'd you say about my future grandchildren?!" Kushina roared as she chased after Jiraiya._

 _"I didn't say anything about them!" Jiraiya fearfully said as the redhead chased him._

 _"You said being born from another Uzumaki would make them freaks of nature!" Kushina said; having misheard the Toad Sage._

 _"I didn't say that!" Jiraiya said before noticing Naruto ahead and flailed his arm at his final student._

 _"Naruto, thank goodness, you've gotta help me!" Jiraiya panicked before Naruto did some handsigns and formed three Rashōmon gates that trapped him. The sage nervously sweated and Naruto, having also misheard his teacher, sinisterly chuckled as Kushina attacked him._

 _"Get him, Ma!" Naruto laughed._

 **Note:** Naruto and Kushina don't know how to listen, do they?


End file.
